


Someone To Watch Over Me

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Sam, Domestic Fluff, Domestic!Sastiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fallen Castiel, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sassy, Sastiel - Freeform, Top Castiel, Top Sam, cas in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam will always be there to catch Castiel, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Watch Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is blatantly ripped from the song by George Gershwin. Yes you should go listen to the song, Ella Fitzgerald's version or Amy Winehouse's, both are magnificent. I think that this song sums up Castiel and Sam's relationship perfectly.

Once more, Sam had the fate of something much larger than himself in his hands.

Dean had told him that if he finished the trial of purifying Crowley, he was dead. Seeing the hurt in Dean's eyes, on top of everything that Dean had said to him in that church – it made Sam's heart burst. Dean had hugged him tight, saying that it would be alright, that they would figure it out, just like they always did. Sam believed him, believed every word that Dean had said.

Once more, Sam's love for his brother had stopped him from destroying the world.

Dean put an arm under Sam's shoulder, carrying him out of the church, stumbling as Dean helped him to the Impala, Crowley be damned. A bright light streaked across the sky, and Sam looked up, his vision blurry from the day's agonizing labors. “What's happening Dean?”

Dean looked up at the sky, his breath leaving him. “The angels... they... they're falling.”

Their fears were confirmed as one hit the ground near them, wings burned to a crisp, body broken and battered. The angel's flaring grace evaporated, leaving only the outline of wings on the cold earth.

Sam's face fell with a concerned look. “Dean...we... we gotta find Cas.” _Please be alright Cas, please._

Dean nodded, helping Sam into the car. “Yeah. Yeah, we do. We'll find him Sammy, promise.”

Sam bowed his head in prayer. _Cas, if you can still here me, I'm coming for you._

_. . ._

Cas woke up facedown in a pile of leaves and dirt, the scent of the earth filling his senses. His eyes fluttered open, and he picked his head up, taking in his surroundings. He was in Kansas, that was for sure. He wasn't far from Lebanon, where Sam and Dean lived.

He picked himself up off the ground, intent on flying there, when he remembered.

He was no longer an angel.

He looked up at the sky, his heart falling. His brethren were streaking down, some shrieking in pain, some disappearing as soon as they hit the ground. Castiel breathed “No.” He wanted to reach out to them, but he couldn't.

He stepped forward, and then sank to the ground again, his insides reeling in pain. When Metatron had taken his grace, he hadn't realized how much he had relied upon it for sustaining him. Jimmy Novak's body, after containing him for so long, was weakened, even more so from being cast out of heaven.

Seeing his brothers and sisters fall like that awakened a sense of indescribable pain inside him. He wanted to call for them, wanted to give himself over and help them, but he was no longer able. He wanted to feel sorry for himself, but now was not the time.

He started to stagger along, trying to find his way to a road, a source of transportation, something that would carry him back to some degree of normalcy. He made it about three hundred feet before he collapsed to the ground, his vision going black with pain.

He certainly didn't hear his cell phone ringing, Sam flashing across the caller ID. _Sam.... I'm sorry._

Unconsciousness was something Castiel had not experienced in a long time.

. . .

Sam winced, his chest tight with pain and worry. Callin Cas hadn't worked, so he was tracking Cas's cell's GPS signal with his own phone, a little innovation that had helped them massively since Sam had figured it out. He pushed his hair out of his face and peered at the screen right as a massive coughing fit shook his entire body, causing him to cough up more blood. He had stopped trying to hide that from Dean weeks ago, and he pulled a rag out of his pocket.

Dean looked over at him, concern written all over his face. “Man, Sammy... you're going to bed for a week after we find him, even if I have to tie you to the damn bed.” Dean watched another angel streak across the sky, long contrails of flame burning behind the being. This situation was getting worse by the minute. Sam was sick, nearly dead, and Cas was...

Well, Dean didn't really know.

Sam finally got his composure back and said “He's.... he's about thirty miles to the west Dean, not far... he's not far from Lebanon. He's... he's near home.” Sam's relief was overwhelming, and he offered up a silent prayer of thanks. Not that there was anyone to hear it, but faith had been all Sam had for a long time. Above all, he had faith in the angel that he loved more than anything else in the world.

Save for Dean of course.

Dean pressed harder on the accelerator as Sam gave him directions.

_We're coming Cas, don't worry._

_. . ._

Castiel was vaguely aware of a pair of hands lifting him off the ground and an arm going underneath his shoulders to support him. He was slightly more cognizant of Dean's voice saying “You're not gonna get away from us that easily.” Cas's eyes fluttered open and he saw Sam there as well, his hands on him, checking for wounds. Once Sam was satisfied that Cas wasn't bleeding out or in danger of dying right there, they began walking him to the car. Cas's fingers curled tightly in the fabric of Sam's jacket, and he felt Sam's fingers on his waist respond kind, a silent I'm here now and I won't let you go.

Sam held Cas up while Dean opened the back door of the Impala and Sam eased him inside, careful with his limp body. Sam could feel his own strength faltering quickly, but he needed to be strong right now. Strong for Dean, strong for Cas.

Sam wrapped Cas's body in an old blanket, keeping him warm. It had started to rain not long before they found Cas, and when they did get to him he was soaked through. Sam pressed a hand to his forehead, checking for fever. Dean started up the car and pulled back on to the road, the occasional still burning across the sky like a meteor. With every one that he saw, his heart sank a little more. Even though angels had mistreated the three of them collectively in the past, they were still Cas's family, and if there was anyone who knew a thing or two about losing family, it was Dean Winchester.

Dean flicked his eyes to the backseat, where Sam was looking back at him with a worried expression, Cas unconscious against his shoulder.

“Hospital?” Dean didn't feel the need to elaborate any further.

Sam shook his head. “No. I can't feel any broken bones, and there's no fever. But Dean, he's weak. Really, really week. It's like he's had his.... I don't know, his essence taken away from him.” Sam looked down at Cas, the seraph's eyes closed.

“How about you Sam, and don't lie to me.” Dean put as much weight behind the words as he could manage.

“I'm.... I just need....” Sam shut his eyes and calmed his racing heart. “I need rest Dean. We all do. Just take us home. We'll figure it out from there.” Sam ran a hand over his face, his frustration building, threatening to overwhelm him and make him scream, but he couldn't. Not when the two people who needed him most were counting on him to keep it together.

He put his forehead to Cas's and whispered “I'm sorry.”

Dean drove a little faster.

. . .

Sam's strength finally failed him as he laid Cas down in his bed, and Sam collapsed to his knees next to it, his exhaustion finally winning. Dean was right there, a hand on Sam's shoulder, offering comfort and support.

“Tell me what you need Sam.” Dean had gone into full big brother mode.

Sam looked down at Cas's body, noticing the dirt streaked across what little bits of skin that weren't covered by his customary suit and trench coat. If there was one thing Cas liked, it was being clean. Sam knew that neither of them are in shape for a shower, but his bathroom also sports a decent sized bathtub.

“I need you to start a bath Dean. Fill it up, and when it's done, come get me. I think it'll wake him up some. Make sure the water's warm, too, not scalding.” Dean nodded and Sam heard the door creak open, and then water start to rush in. Sam looked down at Cas, whose eyes had opened somewhat.

Sam gave him a small smile. “There's those big baby blues.” Cas returned his smile to the best of his advantage. His voice was quiet, lower than normal. “I knew you would come for me Sam. I knew it.” Sam held him close and whispered in his ear. “Of course Cas. I always have, haven't I?” Cas nodded against Sam's shoulder, his body feeling fragile in Sam's arms. It's not that Cas's physical self had changed – Sam could still feel his well muscled back under his fingers, but Cas felt drained in his arms.

Sam pushed against Cas's shoulders gently, bringing him back up to eye level. “I'm gonna get you undressed Cas, and then I'm gonna clean you up.” Not even Cas's normally charged pride could keep him from saying no. “Only if you want me to Cas. If you want to do it yourself... okay.”

Cas shook his head. “No, Sam. Please I.... I can't do it myself.” Sam pressed a kiss to Cas's forehead and started undressing him. He carefully removed the trench coat, and then the suit, which upon closer inspection, was worn and frayed, holes in the seams. Not even Sam's handiwork with a needle could fix it, and it seemed like Cas's mojo wasn't exactly up to rearing it either.

That is if Cas was still an angel, and Sam hoped to high heaven that he was.

Sam stripped Cas down to his underwear, trying to preserve as much of his modesty as he could. Sam couldn't help but notice the two ugly black marks on Cas's back. It was like someone had spilled ink between his shoulder blades, and what was left were two jagged marks. Cas must have noticed that Sam was staring at them, and he said “Please don't look at them Sam.” Sam tore his eyes away and shouted in Dean's direction. “Ready Dean?”

Dean came out of the bathroom, averting his eyes away from Cas's naked body. He knew that it was something only Sam got to see, and seeing Cas looking so weak... it made Dean sad. There was not other way to put it. “Yeah Sammy it's.... it's good.” Dean gave him a silent if you need anything else you know where I am look. On his way past them, Sam grabbed Dean by the arm. “Dean, go take care of yourself. Me and Cas will be fine. I'm serious, go get a drink, go do.... just do something and don't worry for awhile, please.” Dean nodded his head and gave Sam a hug, clapping him on the back lightly. A moment later, he was gone.

Cas was sitting on the edge of the bed, tears forming in his eyes. Sam had never, ever seen Castiel cry before. Sam had no idea what to say, couldn't even begin to fathom what Cas was thinking right now. He had nothing to offer save for the love and support that he had accorded the angel since he had first met him four years ago. That had been such a different time, a different place, a different lifetime.

Sam put his arm around Cas's waist and pulled him close. “C'mon Cas, the water's gonna get cold.” Cas nodded and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. He rose to his feet shakily, and Sam was right there to help him to the bathroom.

Dean had outdone himself, even going so far as to sprinkle in some of the bath salts that Sam had taken to using after he'd gotten sick from the trials. Sam helped Cas out of his underwear and eased him down into the tub, taking silent pleasure in that he couldn't see any wounds on Cas save for where his wings had been. Given that Cas didn't wince as he folded himself into the water, that was a good indication that he hadn't suffered any broke bones or internal injuries, merely the fact that his grace was gone and his exhaustion was overwhelming.

Sam undressed as quickly as he could and got in the water with Cas, soaping up a cloth and beginning to wash every inch of the ex angel. The warm water had roused Cas more, and he finally spoke again.

“He deceived us Sam. He deceived everyone.” Cas's back was to Sam, but Sam couldn't help but notice the dejected slump that beset his shoulders. Sam put down the washcloth and gathered Cas up in his arms, hugging him from behind. Cas remained still for a moment and then relaxed back into Sam's body, and that's when Cas finally broke. His sobs were silent, but Sam could still feel the violence of them as Cas shook in his arms. Sam simply held Cas tight, letting him know that he was there for him.

After awhile, Cas's tears subsided and Sam kissed him on the shoulder, whispering against Cas's ear. “We're gonna figure it out Cas. And I'm here for you, so if there's anything that you need...” Sam let his voice trail off.

Cas spoke again, his voice raw from crying. “Thank you Sam.”

Sam turned Cas in his arms and looked into his eyes. “Is there anything you want to talk about Cas?”

Cas closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. “I guess now is as good as time as any to tell you this Sam. I'm no longer an angel. My grace.... it's gone. My wings are no more.” He opened his eyes and looked at Sam. “I'm just as human as you.”

Sam nodded his head in understanding. “I won't lie to you Cas, I had feared that.”

Cas turned his head away. “Does this mean.... do you want me anymore Sam? I know that you were enamored with the fact that I was... otherworldly.”

Sam took Cas's face in his hands and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Cas, listen closely to what I'm about to say. I'm in love with you, not your power. You think I fell in love with you because you could smite demons? Cas.... just... man, no. I love you because of you.”

“But my grace-”

“Was only a small part of my attraction to you. After awhile, I... I didn't even really think about it anymore. Cas, there's so much more to you than that.” Sam kissed him again. “You'll always be my angel Cas, no matter what.”

Cas circled his arms around Sam's back and pulled him tight. “I was so scared Sam.” His voice was barely a whisper.

“Don't you worry about a thing Castiel. When morning comes around, I'll still be here.”

Cas clung to Sam until the water went cold.

. . .

Cas had adapted rather well to sleep, especially with Sam wrapped around him through the night like a giant guard dog. He and Sam had been sharing a bed for years, and Cas had merely rested, not actually sank into the full unconsciousness of REM. He thought he would be terrified of not being aware of the world for such an extended period of time, but he found that when he woke up, right after he had opened his eyes, he felt at peace.

Sam was laying there next to him, one arm thrown protectively across Cas's chest. Cas noticed that the haunted and pale pallor that had been on Sam's face last night was gone, and that he looked better than before he had started the Trials. During that time, he and Sam hadn't been together intimately, and Cas definitely felt like now wasn't the right time either. Sam had been weakened over such an extended period of time that he simply contented himself with wrapping his long arms around Castiel at night, that is when Cas wasn't mysteriously called back to heaven, only for the angel to come back with no memory of how or why he'd gone there in the first place.

Cas sat up a little and turned towards Sam, stroking the side of his face. Sam stirred and moved closer, his eyes still closed. If there was one person that Cas could count on to be there when he needed him, it was Sam.

Sam's eyes opened up after a few more moments and when he saw Cas looking back at him he smiled. “Hey there.” Sam pulled his head down for a tender kiss. Angel or not, Cas could feel some of the vitality returning to Sam's body. Cas himself felt better than he had last night, even if he wasn't fully used to being... human.

Cas placed his fingers against the left side of Sam's chest, needing to feel the strong muscle there. Sam covered the hand with his own, squeezing Cas's fingers gently.

After awhile, Cas broke the kiss. “Sam, it's good to see you alive.” Sam smiled at him again, brushing the side of Cas's face. “You too Cas.”

Sam heard a knock on the door, and he got up to answer it. Cas watched Sam's back ripple as he crossed the room, the muscles moving with ease. Sam was a pillar of strength, coughing up blood or not.

Sam swung the door open, Dean standing there and looking like he hadn't slept at all. “You gotta come see this.” Sam went back into his room and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. Cas was in the underwear that he had worn the night before, Sam having tossed his torn clothing unto the garbage.

Sam went to his dresser and pulled out a green long sleeved t-shirt. “I uh.... we'll get you some clothes Cas. Will this be okay for now?” Cas nodded and pulled it over his head, and Sam couldn't help but smile. “Sorry Cas just... it's kind of adorable.” Dean made a disgusted noise from the doorways, saying that the didn't need to witness this. Sam ignored him and hugged Cas tight, kissing the top of his head. “Come on, let's go see what he's found.”

Cas rose to his feet, keeping one hand on Sam's arm. Satisfied that he wasn't going to fall over, he took a step forward. Walking was something he would have to get used to, since he could no longer fly. Not that he hadn't walked as an angel, but it felt different now. He took another step, and then another, Sam right behind him. His fear abated that he wasn't going to fall over, he let go of Sam and started towards the door, becoming aware of the fact that he was putting conscious effort into every step.

Dean had had the foresight to grab him a pair of his jeans, and he tossed them to Cas when he and Sam got to the map room, where Dean had installed a television. On the screen, a newscaster was relaying the strange events of the previous night, talking of figures burning across the sky, then footage of some of them being taken to hospitals, emergency crews cleaning up those who hadn't landed in something soft.

Cas's heart sank and he collapsed back into a chair, holding his head in his hands, shock and disbelief washing over him. He had cried last night, and he wasn't going to do it now. Instead, he felt completely and utterly helpless.

Sam dipped his head, blocking out the images on the screen. He knew Cas was hurting, but what could he do? That along with fallen angels everywhere, some of which had probably never been to earth, what would they do? He knew that ex-angels could be very, very dangerous and how many were there? Hundreds, thousands maybe.

Dean ran a hand through his hair and turned the tv off. “Well boys... what do we do?” Dean held up his palms in a gesture of invitation, seeking an answer.

For once in his life, Sam was lost for an answer. “Dean, I don't know.” He looked down at Cas, who was silent. Sam shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

Dean didn't even lash out in anger, just let his breath out and shook his head. “Maybe... maybe this time there's nothing we can do. I mean, they're...” Dean looked at Cas, not wanting to say human.

Cas saved him the trouble. “They're human now. They can still fight like angels, but they can no longer use their grace. What of them that haven't died by now. I was lucky.” He looked at both of them, rising from his seat. “Because I have the two of you.” He turned and looked at Sam, conveying especially you with his eyes.

“Do you think they're gonna start ganging up, lashing out at people?” Dean was as aware of pissed angels as the rest of his... family was.

“Honestly Dean, I have no idea. But they can be stopped far more easily now if they do start to cause trouble.” Cas didn't say that he could just as easily be hurt now, even though Sam could almost see him thinking it.

Dean yawned wide, stretching his arms over his head. “I didn't get any sleep last night, so I'm making a sandwich and I'm going to bed. You two... I don't know, just stay out of trouble.” Dean gave Sam a he needs you right and I'm going to leave you two alone look. Sam nodded and put a hand on Dean's shoulder as he walked by.

After he heard Dean tramp up the stairs to his room, Sam sat down in the chair next to Cas. “Hungry?”

Cas looked up at Sam and said “Yeah, I guess. It's odd, having human desires like this. I feel... helpless.”  
Sam reached out and put a hand on Cas's thigh, comforting him. “Look, you said it yourself that you can still fight or whatever. And you've still got the body too. Its previous resident isn't... you know, still in there is he?”

Cas laughed and said “No, Jimmy's been gone for a long time now. Just me in here Sam.”

Sam moved a little closer. “You know, it was Cas that I fell in love with, not him. So if you're worried about that...”

Cas shook his head. “No, Sam I'm not. I've been with you long enough to know that. But Sam... I'm not an angel anymore. Yes, my... nature is still here but what made me an angel, it's gone. Now I'm just an angelic personality trapped in well...” Cas looked down at his body “In an aesthetically pleasing body.”

Sam looked up and down Cas's form, licking his lips. “A body that I'm sure is still very, very capable.” Sam, for the first time in a long while, felt the curl of lust in his lower body. He moved his hand up the inside of Cas's thigh, moving towards his groin.

Cas opened his legs a little wider, inviting Sam with the gesture. “Why don't we...” Cas flicked his eyes towards the direction of the sleeping quarters. “It's been awhile, you know.”

Sam rose and Cas came up with him. “Four months, three weeks, and six days Cas. That almost makes five. That's been a little too long in my book.” He settled his hands on Cas's hips and pulled him towards him by his belt loops. “And jeans are a good look on you Cas. Maybe you should wear them more often.” Sam pressed a quick, hard kiss to Cas's soft lips.

Right as Cas was about to pull his shirt off, he heard a soft throat clearing and he turned, seeing Kevin standing there. Sam had completely forgotten that he was here.

“Uh... hey Kevin.” Sam let go of Cas and smoothed his hair. He stayed behind Cas because his erection was definitely tenting out the front of his pants.

Kevin must have just woken up because he rubbed his eyes with his hands. “I uh... heard what was happening. You okay Cas?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, I am Kevin. Sam and Dean came and got me. It will take awhile for me to heal but I'm already on the mend.” Sam kissed Cas on the side of the head. “He's gonna be fine Kev. Did you get anymore of the tablet translated?”

Kevin nodded and yawned. “I did. It's all in the library.” He gestured for them to follow, and Sam saw the disappointment in Cas's body language. “Later Cas, I promise.”

Cas stopped suddenly and turned to face Sam, pulling his head down for a fierce kiss. Sam moaned as he felt the rough stubble of Cas's chin against his, the sharp hint of teeth against his bottom lip. If anything, Cas's sex drive was still firmly in place. Cas broke the kiss and whispered against Sam's lips “I'll hold you to that.”

It took every ounce of Sam's willpower to not have him right there on the floor.

. . .

It took nearly an hour for Kevin to fully explain what he had found, but in the end only confirmed their fears. The angels were truly cast out of heaven, Metatron had taken over, and it was going to take a lot more work to read the rest of what was on that tablet. If there was a solution, Kevin explained, it was no closer to being discovered than it had been the night before.

Sam's grumbing stomach is what brought their little conference to an end. He rose from his chair and stretched, saying that they could pick this up later. Cas followed him to the kitchen, his footsteps barely making a sound behind Sam.

Sam glanced at the clock on the wall, indicating that it was near midday. Sam made a grilled cheese sandwich and poured some of the still warm coffee that Dean had made earlier. Cas eyed the food and licked his lips hungrily.

Sam noticed and offered his sandwich. “Try it.” Cas took it and made a contented sound, chewing the bite he had taken carefully. Cas tried food all the time, but never actually ate it. Sam realized that he was going to have to teach Cas how to eat healthy and not take after Dean's all red meat and fries are vegetables diet.

“Like it?” Sam moved to make another sandwich as he realized that he wasn't getting the other one back.

Cas finished it and said “Very much.” Okay, so Cas would eat grilled cheese. That was a step in the right direction. A few minutes later, after Sam had made another sandwich for himself and another for Cas, he heated up some tomato soup. Sam had to stop Cas from licking the bowl clean, taking it from him with a smile.

“You can't do that Cas. It's not exactly well looked upon. In society.” Sam set the bowls and plates in the sink.

Cas got up and came up behind Sam, putting his arms around Sam's body. “We do lots of things that society would frown upon Sam.”

Sam laughed and said “I know Cas. But don't lick bowls.”

Cas licked a stripe behind Sam's ear. “Can I lick you instead?”

Sam tilted his head to the side, offering the long curve of his neck to Cas's mouth. “See now that...” He uttered a small moan as Cas nipped at the skin on the column of his throat. “That's perfectly acceptable.” Sam felt himself get hard again, especially with Cas's hands roaming over his still bare chest.

Cas's breath was hot against the shell of his ear. “Good. Because I'm going to memorize every inch of your body with my tongue Sam.” Just the thought of it drove Sam wild, and he felt his knees go weak as Cas reached down and cupped him through his pants.

“Seems like someone's missed this.” Cas kissed up the back of Sam's neck, moving his long hair aside. Sam moaned again as Cas stuck his hand down the front of Sam's pants, loving the feel of Sam's thick cock in his fingers. He stroked Sam downwards once, twice, feeling precome leak from the end. “Someone's really missed this.”

Sam gripped the edge of the sink, his knuckles turning white as his hold on it tightened. “Been too fucking long Cas. Need you so bad right now.” Sam didn't even care that he was pleading. He felt Cas slide his boxers and pajama pants down, the warm fabric pooling around his feet.

“You know Dean's gonna be pissed if we make a mess in his kitchen.” He heard Cas undo his borrowed jeans and a moment later felt the insistent weight of Cas's cock against him.

“Well he'll just have to get over it, won't he?” Cas placed a row of kisses across Sam's shoulders.

“Yeah, he will.” Sam bent forward a little more, offering his ass to Castiel's groping hands.

“I don't have any lube on me Sam...”

“Guess you're gonna have to get creative then, won't you Cas?” Sam's smile was wicked, one that the ex-angel hadn't seen in months.

“Before we do this Sam, are you sure?” Cas didn't want to hurt Sam, nor himself.

“God, yes Cas. I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired and I _need_ you.”

Cas's answer was to kiss down the long outline of Sam's spine and get down on his knees behind Sam. Sam dipped his head and closed his eyes, because he knew what was coming next. He felt the smooth pads of Cas's fingers gently spread him apart, and then a tentative lick of Cas's tongue up the divide of his ass, making him shudder.

Sam smelled and tasted faintly of soap, along with the taste that was just Sam. Cas could never forget the taste of Sam on his tongue, but doing this brought back a flood of memories – their first time together, the desperate, needy touching before Sam went to Hell, the rough, violent lovemaking of when Sam was soulless (for Castiel could not resist him even then) the tears and tender kisses of when Sam got his soul back and Sam had wrapped himself around Cas, shuddering with sobs and crying over and over again “I'm sorry,” the joyful reunion of Cas's return from Purgatory, and so many other times between now and then.

Cas plunged his tongue into Sam's entrance, making Sam give a start in surprise. He found that being with Sam like this wasn't that different from when he had been human. If anything, he was more aware of Sam's body responding to his own, the way that there was no angelic shield to stand in the way of feeling. Cas suddenly understood more why humans enjoyed sex so much over the millenia of their existence. Cas gripped Sam's hips tighter and pulled him further back, licking deeper into Sam, making him fall apart for Cas's touch. He traced a slow circle with his tongue around the tight ring of muscle, and then plunged back in, alternating broad swipes with fucking his tongue in and out, the cries of pleasure Sam was uttering burned into his brain forever.

Cas kept rimming him until Sam was begging for release. By the time he stopped, Cas's own cock was heavy with arousal, precome puddling in a pool on the floor beneath him. Cas stood and took some of the clear liquid from himself, smearing it over Sam's spit-slick hole. It wasn't exactly lube, but he wasn't about to leave Sam and go get some, not when Sam was standing there with his legs spread and ass pushed back at Cas.

Cas took a firm grip on Sam's hips and brought Sam's head around for a rough kiss, the tip of his cock resting against Sam, trying to slide in. Cas positioned himself just so and slid in roughly as Sam's tongue plunged into his mouth. Sam bit down on Cas's bottom lip, fighting against the sudden burn of Cas's thick cock inside him, only to gradually be replaced by a sense of fullness as his body adjusted.

The friction was incredible as Cas began to slide in and out of Sam, one hand around Sam's waist and the other tangled in his hair as he thrust forward, driving little moans of desire out of Sam with each jerk of his hips. They could engage in soft, slow lovemaking later. Right now what they needed was contact, the knowledge that the other was still there, still real. It was something Castiel was only too willing to give to Sam, as he had done for so long.

Cas had a fleeting thought of how if they had done this just forty eight hours before his wings would be spread wide, curling forward to caress Sam's body as he pleasured him. Instead, there was a comfortable tightness where they had once been, a heat between his shoulder blades that he found to be immensely pleasurable. Maybe he did retain just a tiny bit of his angel hood, or it could simply be muscle memory.

Sam's head hung forward, his long brown hair moving back and forth as Cas rocked into him, rolling his hips as the thrust. He uttered a particularly loud moan and Cas put a hand on his mouth, whispering “Gotta stay quiet for me Sam. Don't want Dean to hear.” Sam screwed his eyes shut as the pace of Cas's hips became maddeningly slow, Cas's cock nailing him in the prostate with every thrust. He could feel the precome running down his cock, and he took one hand from the edge of the sink and jacked himself, the friction of his hand against his wet length heightening the sensations in his body even more.

Cas's mouth was hot next to his ear. “Come for me Sam. Want to feel you come from my cock.” Hearing Cas's voice, low and gravelly in his ear, bottomed out with lust was all it took, and Sam erupted all over the cabinets and floor in front of him, come splattering to the floor. Cas bit down on Sam's shoulder and that did make Sam yelp, convinced he could feel Cas coming inside him.

Cas rested against his back for a moment, collecting himself. The sound of approaching footsteps made him pull out of Sam with a sharp motion, causing Sam to jump. Sam quickly grabbed a rag and cleaned up his mess as quickly as he could, fighting against the urge to laugh as Cas's come leaked out of him. Cas hiked his pants up, trying to pull Sam's up as well.

They were out of the kitchen by the time Kevin came in, sniffing the air. It smelled like sex and sweat, and he made a disgusted face as he heard the sound of Sam and Cas's laughter coming from down the hall.

They had ducked into the laundry room and shut the door. Sam picked Cas up and set him on the washer, kissing him passionately as he put a hand in Cas's thick hair, smiling into the kiss. Cas wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, pulling him close.

After awhile, Sam broke the kiss and said “Well at least one part of you is still out of this world.”

Cas kissed him again, quick and hard. “Glad you think so. We still have a whole lot of time to make up for though. Mind if we give it a bit and have another round?”

Sam laughed and said “Sure. But first...” Sam shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his pants. “I think we need to do some laundry.”

Cas didn't make it any easier by not moving off the top of the washer, pulling Sam towards him again to kiss again.

. . .

Over the next couple of weeks, the fallen angels found themselves having to adjust, and the whole phenomenon still went unexplained. Sam, Cas, and Kevin worked around the clock on the tablet, searching for clues and answers. In the end, they realized that there wasn't much that could be done, as the angels that had survived were human, heaven wasn't doing much, and hell was largely silent as well, Crowley having disappeared off the radar completely. Dean had decided that they all needed a break, and said that he and Sam would get back on the road when Sam was fully recovered.

Meanwhile, Sam and Castiel took time to reconnect, Sam helping Cas adjust as much as possible to becoming human. The next step, Sam decided, was teaching Cas how to groom himself.

He and Sam bathed together every day, Sam soaping up Cas's body with care. He loved the way that Cas melted under his touch, becoming warm and relaxed in his arms. Cas of course could wash himself just fine, but he liked for Sam to do it for him

What Cas couldn't do so well, however, was shave.

Initially, Sam didn't mind the scruff that Cas had grown, thinking that it looked incredibly appealing on him, the dark hair covering his cheeks giving him a incredibly masculine look that Sam found very sexy.

What wasn't sexy was the fact that it tickled like hell.

He and Cas had awakened that morning feeling very horny, and Sam woke up to Cas wrapping his hand around his cock and nibbling at his ear. Sam had pulled Cas on top of him and kissed him good and hard for a long time, and then Cas had moved down and parted Sam's legs. Sam immediately closed them, laughing as he felt Cas's face brush against against his ass.

“What's so funny Sam?” The vibration of Cas's voice against the flesh of his thighs was ridiculously pleasurable.

“Your beard Cas, it tickles.” Cas dipped his head back down, only for Sam to shut his legs and laugh as he felt the bristly hairs touch him again.

Cas sat up on his haunches, fixing Sam with a confused look. “I thought you liked it Sam.”

Sam got a hold of his laughter and sat up to take Cas's hands in his own. “No, Cas I do but... maybe it's just a little much, you know? I'm a fan of scruff but not a full on beard. Can't stand it on myself.”

Cas tilted his head and blinked slowly. “In that case, perhaps we should fix the problem, because I was...” he looked down at his cock, rock hard and sticking out from his body “am very much enjoying that.”

Sam swung his legs off the bed and kissed Cas briefly. “In that case, follow me.” Sam rose from the bed, walking a little awkwardly as his own cock hung heavy between his legs. He flicked on the light in the bathroom and invited Cas to sit on the toilet, covering the lid with a thick towel so Cas wouldn't have to sit on the cold surface.

Sam looked in the drawer of the sink and got his body hair trimmer, selecting a large head that would glide easily through the thick hair on Cas's face. He sprayed it with oil and turned it on, telling Cas to hold the trashcan so that it would catch the hair.

“Now hold still Cas, I don't want to hurt you.” He gently ran the trimmer through the hair, and it came away in patches, Cas only starting a little as he felt it being pulled from his face. Sam worked methodically, cupping Cas's chin is his hand as he concentrated. He was as gentle as he possibly could be, his eyes narrowing and widening as he got as close of a shave as he could.

After the thickest hair was gone, Sam stepped back and inspected his handiwork. “Not bad, if I do say so myself.” There was still dark hair close to the skin, but the trimmer couldn't get that.

Cas started to get up, saying “Can we get back to other thing now?” Cas reached for Sam's hips, pressing his body close to Sam's.

Sam indulged him for a moment, and then broke the heated kiss that Cas had given him. “Not yet my angel. We're not done.” He sat Cas back down on the toilet and got out his razor, filling the sink with hot water and putting some on Cas's face. He got out his shaving cream and smeared it all around Cas's cheeks and neck, wiping his hands on the towel hanging behind him after he had done so.

“Now I really need you to be still for this. I don't think you want razorburn.” Sam slowly moved the sharp blade across Cas's face, taking satisfaction as the bristles came away from the skin, leaving only a light red shade on Cas's bronzed face. Lots of people said that Cas looked pail, but Sam knew full well that he wasn't.

Sam shaved him carefully, very much trying to not be distracted by Cas's naked body beneath him. It took awhile, but Cas had closed his eyes and kept silent, letting Sam work without anymore distraction than necessary. If anything, he looked as though he was enjoying himself.

Sam grabbed the towel and wiped Cas's face off, putting some aftershave on him. He cleaned the razor and sink up, and wiped his hands off. Cas rose and looked in the mirror, Sam's hands on his shoulders. “See, there's the gorgeous guy that I love so much.” Sam bent forward and kissed Cas on the cheek.

Cas relaxed back into Sam's embrace, quietly saying “Thank you. For everything Sam. I know it's not been easy for you, seeing me like this. Sometimes I just feel... helpless, you know? Like I can't control what I am anymore. It's frightening.”

Sam nuzzled the side of Cas's neck. “Cas, There are 4 things I love about you for every 1 thing you hate about yourself. It's always been like that. And with me here, you don't have to worry. If there's one thing that I can relate to, it's having things forced on me that I didn't want. Hell it started with me when I was in the crib, not even able to fucking think for myself. Cas, I love you, plain and simple, and nothing's going to change that.” Sam turned him around and kissed him long and deep, Cas's body going limp against him.

Cas had never felt more loved in his life.

. . .

Before too much longer, life returned to relative normal for Sam and Dean. They hunted, they protected people, they rejoiced every time they came back alive. Sam trained Cas with all sorts of weapons, finding that the ex-angel was incredibly handy with guns, even making his own sawed off shotgun. Cas also insisted on getting his own anti possession tattoo, and he knew exactly where he wanted it.

He got it in between his shoulder blades, a pair of black wings flaring out from the sides of it, saying that he wanted to keep them, no matter what. He had braved his way through the needles as they dug into his skin, proud of how he now had his set of wings back. It meant that he had to sleep on his stomach for few weeks, but he didn't mind, because it also meant he got to top Sam more, or ride Sam's dick until he came, squirting messily up onto his chest and all over Sam's own anti-possession tattoo.

Cas and Sam were in the library one day, a lazy Friday afternoon, reading together on the big couch there. Sam was sitting with is long legs propped up on an ottoman, reading about Dietrich Bonhoeffer, Cas laying on his stomach, absorbed in a John Grisham novel. Dean came in, wiping his hands on a greasy rag, his face and forearms covered in oil. Sam looked up at him and closed his book.

“Did you get Baby fixed?” Sam knew that Dean had been doing some overhauling on the car's suspension for the last week, trying to make some of the wear and tear less apparent.

“Eh, she's getting there. Say uh Cas, can I have some of my clothes back? Mine are starting to get greasy and nasty.” Cas sat up and stretched, the skin of his back still slightly itchy from his tattoo. “Sure Dean, they're in the bottom dresser in Sam's room.” Dean nodded and left the room, mumbling something about Cas needing to get his own damned clothes.

Sam looked over at Cas and said “You know, he has a point. You can't keep wearing his clothes forever. And mine are too big for you, so it might be time to get some of your own.”

Cas nodded in agreement. “How about now?”

Sam looked at his watch. It was only three o'clock, and the mall in the next county over was still open. “Sure. Trouble is, I don't know how we're gonna get there. Impala's out for the time being.”

Cas chewed on his lip for a moment. “I think I can solve your problem.” Cas rose from his seat, gesturing for Sam to follow.

The bunker possessed a large garage on the bottom floor, big enough to hold at least right cars. Of course, Dean normally parked outside, only bringing his car inside to work on it. Sam followed Castiel to a dark corner where there was a large door in the wall. Sam had never paid it much heed, spending most of his time in other parts of the bunker. Cas gestured for Sam to give him his keys, and Sam handed them to him.

Cas wiped a patch of dust from a spot on the right side of the door, finding a small cover. It lifted with a squeak of metal against metal, and Cas inserted the key that opened the front door into, turning it to the right. 

The door creaked open with a groan of protest, and a rush of musty air came out, causing Sam to step back. Cas stepped inside the room and turned on the light, and Sam's jaw dropped.

Standing there looking like it was fresh out of the factory was a 1957 Chrysler 300, burnt red in color. “Cas... how... how did you know this was here?”

Cas allowed himself a small smile. “The Men of Letters always kept back up transportation around. That and I watched them from afar when they built this place. I've been working on it for awhile now, getting it ready for you. All you have to do is get in and drive Sam.” Cas stepped aside and Sam brushed past him, the driver's side door opening without a sound. Sam got behind the steering wheel and ran his fingers over the edge of it. “Wow.”

Castiel got in beside him and leaned his head on Sam's shoulder. “Impressive, isn't it?”

Sam laughed and ran his eyes over the dashboard. “I'd say. Cas this... wow.” Sam had never had his own car before, and now he did.

“Is it legal to drive?” Cas gave a laugh. “Permanent Kansas plates, just as good as they were five decades ago.” Cas reached in the glovebox and handed Sam the key. “Go ahead Sam.”

Sam inserted the key and the the engine turned over smoothly, a low roar as the big “Wedgehead” Hemi came to life. Sam made a satisfied noise and shifted the big car into gear, easing out of the car's space. 

Sam was heading for the garage door when he remembered something. “Think maybe we should call Dean? I know he'll worry.”

Cas nodded and pulled out his phone. Dean answered after just two rings, and Cas told him where they were going. Cas smiled and hung up after a moment. “He says to be careful and not speed.”

“Wait he knew about the car?” Sam eased out onto the road, leaving the bunker in the rearview mirror.

“He did. He helped me fix it up for you.” Sam made a note to thank Dean when they got back, and to thank Cas more... intimately later that night.

. . .

Cas surprised Sam again when he presented him with a large wad of cash, saying that while they were shopping for clothes, Sam might as well get some new ones too.

Sam tried to give suggestions to Cas, but Cas fought him off, saying that he could do it himself. Sam just smiled as he watched Castiel go from rack to rack, holding things up against his body and thinking about how they would look on him.

As it turned out, Cas had a proclivity for t-shirts, jeans, and polo shirts. At Sam's insistence, he even bought a couple of suits, just in case the need arose for one.

That and Castiel looked dashing in suit, Sam thought.

They replaced Cas's worn loafers with comfortable dress shoes, and found a pair of tennis shoes and a pair of boots. Cas tried on most of what he had bought, and it wasn't long before closing when he brought all of his clothes up to the checkout desk. Sam allowed himself a smile as he saw what underwear Cas had picked out for himself – a colorful range of briefs. Sam's rising laughter was quickly replaced as the thought about how good Cas's ass would look in those briefs, and he shifted his weight as he felt a rush of blood go south, thickening his cock.

After paying (leaving the cashier looking rather confused, because Cas had just bought an entire wardrobe) the two of them started for the building's exit. Something caught Cas's eye and he held up his arm to stop Sam. “Sam, see that little bookshop over there? I want you to go to it and not look back at me. I'll come find you in a bit, I have a little sidetrip to make.” 

Sam regarded him with a hint of suspicion. “What are you getting at Cas?”

Cas winked, full on winked at Sam, and said “Just trust me.”

Sam shrugged and Cas kissed him on the cheek, gesturing for Sam to move forward. Sam did as he was asked and went to the bookstore. Satisfied that Sam couldn't see him, Cas turned and strode with immeasurable confidence into Victoria's Secret.

The sales associate was more than a little surprised to see him stride in, and she looked up from her magazine with surprise. “May I help you sir?”

Castiel read her nametag and looked up at her face. “Yes, you can Kendra. I need some underwear.”

Kendra gave him an odd look. “Okay then. Uh... measurements?”

Sam looked down at his waist and said “Thirty two inch waist. Um... is that sufficient?”

Now smiling with something more than amusement, Kendra looked at the handsome man standing in front of her. “Are they for you?”

Cas nodded.

She came from around the counter and lead Castiel to the left, and Cas felt the eyes of other customers on him. He ignored them as Kendra stopped in front of a rack of panties. “I think these might be what you are looking for. Let me know if I can help anymore uh... what's your name sir?”

“Castiel. But most people call me Cas.”

Kendra gave a little smile and said “If there's anything you need Cas, you know where to find me.” She walked away from him, the heels of her flats clacking on the tiles of the floor.

Cas set down the bags he had in one hand and ran his fingers over the silk of a pair of deep purple panties. Sam liked dark colors on him best, saying they complimented his dark blue eyes. Cas thought about what the soft material would feel like against his cock, and he felt himself get hard. 

He wound up buying two different pairs of each kind that he chose, dark purple, deep red, and black, all colors that he knew would drive Sam wild. As he was making his way back, he caught a couple of girls staring at him, whispering “freak.” Cas fixed them with an angry look, his eyes flaring in anger. He wished Sam was there to give him support, but he didn't want to ruin the surprise. The two girls turned away from him, embarrassed. He made his way back to the checkout, where Kendra was reading her magazine again.

“You know, you're not the first guy to come in here to buy stuff for himself.” Kendra began to ring his purchases up.

Cas cleared his throat and spoke. “Oh I won't be wearing them on a regular basis. I just... wanted to do something special. He's been taking care of me for years now, and I want to repay him. He's helped me through a lot.”

Kendra smiled and looked at him. “He sounds like a wonderful guy Cas.” 

Cas returned her smile. “He is. The best, actually. Would you mind just putting those in here” Cas held open the bag containing a long winter coat that he had bought. “I don't want him to know about them just yet.

Kendra nodded here head. “Sure Cas, no problem. I'm sure he'll love them.”

Cas paid and thanked her for her help, walking out of the store. When he found Sam, he was draped over a chair, his nose buried in a book on politics.

Sam looked up when he felt Cas looming over him. “I was wondering what was taking you so long.”

Cas smiled and said “I'm indecisive. Come on, let's go get something to eat. Food court Chinese food is the best after a day like this.” 

Sam rose from his seat, putting the book back on the shelf. Today had been wonderful. It felt, Sam dared not say it out loud, normal.

. . .

They brought Dean home a burger, one with extra pickles and mustard, and had even snagged a pie from a bakery on their way home, cherry flavored. Dean's face lit up with glee when he saw what they had gotten him, and he carried it off his self-proclaimed “man-cave” where he had set up a large tv and home theater system where he could watch all of the movies that he referenced on a daily basis.

Sam and Cas moved off to their shared room, their bags starting to weigh heavy in their hands. Cas hung his new clothes up in the massive wardrobe that stood against the left wall, Sam folding and putting his into the dresser next to the bed. Cas technically had his own room across the hall, but he found that he slept much better curled up next to Sam, and Sam's nightmares had always been kept at bay due to Cas's presence at night, so the tradeoff was more than beneficial to both of them.

Once Cas had all of his clothes in order, he stood back proudly and looked at them, smiling. For once in his life, he had things that he could truly call his. 

Same came up behind him and put his arms around Cas's waist. “You have good taste Cas. Even if there's a distinct lack of plaid in your outfit.” 

Cas laughed and turned his head to look at Sam. “I'm not a plaid addict like you and Dean. Guess that's one thing I didn't pick up from you two.”

Sam kissed him softly for a moment. “I'm not saying it's a bad thing Cas. I'm not going to dictate what you wear.”

Cas pondered the thought for a moment and said “Would you be in the mood for something a little different tonight Sam?”  
Sam tilted his head, giving him a curious look. “Different how?”

“Tell you what Sam, why don't you go and spend some time with Dean for awhile, and I'll call you when I'm... ready.” Cas gave him a confident smile.

Sam nodded. “Alright Cas, I can do that. Just don't take too long, alright?”

Cas gave him a kiss and said “No worries Sam, I'm not going anywhere.” He turned Sam and ushered him out of the room, the door clicking shut behind him as he stepped out into the hallway.

Sam was burning with curiosity to find out what Cas was up to, but knew that it would be best if he just waited.

. . .

Sam and Dean were halfway through Raiders of The Lost Ark when Sam's phone buzzed, telling Sam that he was ready. Sam looked over at Dean, who had dozed off, and got up, treading quietly out of the room.

Sam opened the door to his room, finding the lights off, save for four candles flickering on his desk. He sniffed the air, catching a hint of soap, his ear registering the sounds of Ella Fitzgerald's rich voice singing “Sam and Delilah” from the stereo. Cas had gone into full on romantic mood, and Sam smiled to himself.

He heard the bathroom door swing open, and Cas stepped out, wrapped in a bathrobe that went down past his knees, the belt cinched tight around his waist. His hair was tousled from where he had dried it, and he smelled wonderful. He sauntered across the room to where Sam was standing, mouthing along with the words to the song, dancing around Sam a little bit.

The song change over to “The Man I Love” and Cas wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, pulling him close as they swayed back and forth to the music. 

Cas looked up into Sam's eyes as he softly sang along:

“Someday he'll come along  
The man I love  
And he'll be big and strong  
The man I love  
And when he comes my way  
I'll do my best to make him stay”

Cas smiled, running his hands through Sam's hair, his eyes drifting over Sam's face.

“He'll look at me and smile  
I'll understand  
And in a little while  
He'll take my hand  
And though it seems absurd  
I know we both won't say a word”

Sam dipped his head, his eyes getting a little moist.

“Maybe I shall meet him Sunday  
Maybe Monday, maybe not  
Still I'm sure to meet him one day  
Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day”

Cas's eyes were wide and dark, reflecting complete and total happiness.

“He'll build a little home  
Just meant for two  
From which I'll never roam  
Who would, would you?  
And so, all else above,  
I'm waiting for the man I love”

On the word love, Cas pressed his lips to Sam's, infinitely tender, putting his hands on the sides of Sam's face. Sam opened his mouth, and Cas's tongue slid in, tasting faintly of sweet and sour sauce.

Cas moved them backwards towards the bed, Sam sinking down onto it when he felt the mattress connect with the backs of his legs. He looked up at Cas, his mouth hanging slightly open, his cheeks clean shaven. Sam's heart swelled two sizes bigger, because Cas looked absolutely beautiful in the wavering candlelight. 

Cas, without saying a word, uncinched the belt of his bathrobe, letting it slide off his shoulders. Sam looked down at his body, and his eyes went wide. Cas was wearing a pair of dark purple panties, the front of them bulging out with arousal. Sam swore that he had never seen something so sexy in his entire life, and Cas was watching his face, looking for a reaction.

Sam looked back up at him, a smile parting his lips. “Beautiful.” He ran his hands over Cas's body, feeling the defined ridges of his chest and abs under his fingers.

“I had hoped you would like it Sam.” Cas's eyes were hooded with desire now, and he began to tug at the hem of Sam's shirt. Sam sat up and pulled it over his head, his body exposed to Castiel's gaze.

“I love it Cas, all of it. I love... I love you.” Cas bent forward to kiss Sam as he heard “Someone To Watch Over Me” came on, rocking his hips over Sam's groin, feeling him get hard in his jeans. 

Cas ground his hips all the way through the song, kissing Sam with slow, warm passion. When the song ended, Cas broke the kiss and said “That's our song Sam. I think it always has been.”

Sam nodded in agreement. “You've always watched over me, haven't you Cas?”

Cas stroked the side of Sam's face, whispering “Yes.”

Sam wrapped him in a tight embrace, pouring every ounce of love he had for Castiel into it, sharing his body heat, his everything with the man that he loved so much, kissing Cas's cheek, shoulder, anything that he could get his mouth to.

Cas whispered against his ear “I'm ready for you Sam.” Sam released him and looked back up at him, not breaking eye contact as Cas slid down his jeans, taking Sam's boxers with them. Sam's cock slapped against his stomach with a loud thwack, and Cas moved back up and settled himself over Sam's hard length, grinding the silk against Sam as he kissed him again.

Sam moaned as the friction started to build, the soft material of Cas's panties driving him absolutely crazy. He reached down and gripped the outline of Cas's cock, a wet patch forming in the underwear as he ran his fingers along the thick length. 

Cas broke the kiss, groaning against Sam's mouth. “Want to ride you in them Sam, want to feel you in me when I come in them.” Sam kissed him twice as hard and grabbed Cas's thighs, guiding his lower body.

Cas reached behind himself and moved aside the rear of his panties, and Sam was surprised to find that Cas had already worked himself open, his hole wet and hot, slick against the head of Sam's cock.

Cas turned and extracted a tube of lube from the pocket of the robe he had been wearing earlier, pouring some of it into one hand and putting it on Sam's cock,getting him good and wet. He gripped Sam's thighs as he sank down onto him, throwing his head back and crying out in pleasure as Sam filled him, a blurt of precome widening the wet patch on the front of his panties as he felt Sam's cock brush over his prostate.

Sam held Cas steady as he began to fuck up into him, his hands tight on Cas's thighs. Sam cried out a little every time he slid back in, Cas's warmth enveloping him over and over. Cas felt his cock twitch and get heavier in the underwear, tight where it had been pulled to one side. He reached down and freed himself of it, his cock now free of the material. He began to stroke himself, Sam's hands getting tighter on him by the second.

Sam looked up at him, his pupils blown wide with lust. “Gonna come for you soon Cas, want you to come with me.” Cas nodded, his orgasm not far from making itself known. He could feel it, warm tendrils of pleasure running out from the base of his body and heating his entire torso. Sam must have felt the first contraction of muscles, because he sped his movements up even more, wanting to bring himself off with Cas, wanting that connection more than anything else right now.

Cas came with a shudder, painting Sam's torso with come all the way up to his throat, Sam's head tossed back as he outright screamed from pleasure, his cock pulsing and taking all of his energy with his orgasm. It went on forever, the two of them connected by complete and total bliss, not wanting to part.

Cas dropped forward, his hands coming down to rest on either side of Sam's hips, holding himself up. Sam reached up and ran a hand through his still damp hair, the smell of shampoo emanating from it as he moved his fingers through the thick, dark strands. Cas looked at him and smiled, then at the mess he had made on Sam's body.

“I would say I'm sorry about that, but I'm not.” Sam ran a finger through Cas's come and brought it to his lips, making an absolutely sinful noise as he tasted it. “Tastes good Cas. Tastes... like you.” 

Cas moved himself off of Sam, wincing as Sam slipped out of his come slick hole. He ran a tongue through the mess on Sam's body all the way up to Sam's throat, passing over Sam's lips and sharing the taste with him. Sam made another filthy noise of pleasure, and he felt himself start to get hard again. 

Cas must have felt it too, because he stopped kissing Sam and said “Want you to bend me over and fuck me Sam. I'm nice and wet from you, want to feel you in me again.” Cas's words went right to his dick, and with a growl he flipped Cas onto his hands and knees, pulling Cas's panties halfway down his legs and positioning himself once more.

Sam slipped in easily, the mixture of come and lube running out of Cas's ass making it much smoother. Cas didn't think he could get hard again so quickly, but Sam had an effect on him, and he felt himself stiffen as Sam began to move, the sound of their flesh against each other echoing in the room. 

Cas moaned as he felt the unnaturally slick slide of Sam's cock moving in and out of him, crying out for more. Sam was only too willing to give it, and Cas reached down and stroked himself again as Sam thrust into him over and over.

Before long, Sam came again his hands tight on Cas's hips, and Cas came too, his come making a large damp patch on the comforter underneath him. Sam pulled out, falling back and looking at Cas, his hole dripping come, his back arched and his face against the blankets, his shoulders heaving, the muscles in them rippling, making the wings of his tattoo look as though he were flying.

It was one of the hottest things Sam had ever laid eyes on.

Cas turned his head and looked back at Sam, smiling. “Well.”

Sam chuckled, his laugh low and satisfied. “Well.”

Cas joined in his laughter, and the sounds of their contentment were music to Sam's ears. He was happier than he had been in a long time, glad that his body was feeling back to normal, but above all glad to see that Castiel was happy.

Cas moved and laid Sam back on the pillows, kissing him deep. There wasn't any desire behind the kiss, just a simple want for contact to say “I love you.” It didn't last long, and after a few more minutes Cas got up and retrieved a warm cloth from the bathroom, wiping both him and Sam down. 

Sam tossed the comforter in the direction of his hamper and got another blanket from the trunk at the foot of his bed, spreading it out and then rolling the covers down, inviting Cas to come and lay down next to him. 

Cas crawled in, his panties discarded, reveling in the warmth of Sam's blissed out body. Sam pulled him close and kissed the nape of his neck, Cas making a contented sound at the contact.

“I really liked today Cas. Pretty much perfect in my book.” Sam yawned, sleep weighing on him quickly.

“I like every day with you Sam. That's the truth. But what I like the most is this, falling asleep at night, knowing you're there with me.”

Sam kissed him again and began to softly sing Cas to sleep:

“There's a saying old, says that love is blind  
Still we're often told, "seek and ye shall find"  
So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind  


Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet  
He's the big affair I cannot forget  
Only man I ever think of with regret  


I'd like to add his initial to my monogram  
Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?  
  
There's a somebody I'm longin' to see  
I hope that he, turns out to be  
Someone who'll watch over me  
  
I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood  
I know I could, always be good  
To one who'll watch over me  
  
Although he may not be the man some  
Girls think of as handsome  
To my heart he carries the key  
  
Won't you tell him please to put on some speed  
Follow my lead, oh, how I need  
Someone to watch over me  
  
Won't you tell him please to put on some speed  
Follow my lead, oh, how I need  
Someone to watch over me.”

Sam kissed Cas on the side of the cheek and whispered “Sleep now, my angel.”

Castiel never felt scared about being human again.  


 


End file.
